


His Brightest Light

by mynameisyarra



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Obsession, inspired by that serial killer au which you should totally read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie was Jack's brightest light. And he would stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brightest Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthestorystarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestorystarts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cum fossa et furca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763345) by [andthestorystarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestorystarts/pseuds/andthestorystarts). 



The first time they met-- _really_ met- was when he was eight. And even after all these time, he still remembered it. The rime of frost, the bunny, the snowflakes, and how magical it was for him. 

And after so long of mulling over it, he finally noticed the little things. How Jack still doubted it even after Jamie said his name, as if he spent his time getting his hope crushed, and how relieved and  _happy_ Jack was when he finally accepted--finally knew, finally sure- that Jamie could see him.

At the age of ten, Jamie was special. He was special to Jack, attached to him. Jack called him 'his brightest light' and Jamie couldn't help but smile at that. Couldn't help but feel special. Because whenever he was around, Jack would smile too. And that was all that Jamie ever wanted. At that time.

He was fifteen when things started to change. When he started to notice things. How Jack's smile was different. As if something was missing, as if he wasn't sure of something. As if he was afraid. He could feel Jack distancing himself. No more pet names. No more kissing his forehead before bed. Not until Jamie almost fell in the lake at summer. 

Jack came rushing when he heard that from one of the fairies.

Despite the heat.

There was a brief flicker of fear then relief when he arrived at Jamie's room.

Jamie asked why Jack was here.

Jack answered with a tight embrace.

He was scared. So, so scared at losing Jamie. How Jamie was special to him, and how he wanted to have Jamie all for himself and he was scared of that feeling. 

 

But Jamie was more than alright with that.

He told Jack bluntly. 

He wanted to be Jack's. To spent the rest of his life believing, to always be his brightest light.

Jack smiled. Jamie smiled. For the time being, everything was fine.

* * *

 

Except it wasn't fine.

It wasn't fine how Jack had to split his time with other believers. It wasn't fine how his light wasn't enough.

Jamie wasn't jealous. Jealousy was an irrational emotion. Jamie had a valid reason to think like that. Because, like how Jamie was Jack's, Jack was Jamie's. Sometimes, he would stand around the edge of the lake, thinking that, maybe, just maybe, he should almost drown again. 

It was tempting.

He never did it.

* * *

 

He was thirty when snow started to dwindle all around the world. People blamed it on Global Warming.

Jamie Bennett was thirty when he decided to finally jump into the lake. People didn't understand why, he was such a good man, living a good life.

Jamie was thirty when he drowned. Jack was trying to pull him up, but he failed. Not because his ice power hindered him.

Jack's brightest light was thirty when he dragged Jack down the lake. The spirit never seen it coming.


End file.
